Mi Molestia
by youaremysilence
Summary: -eres un idiota, ¡te odio!...naruto el no merecía nada de lo que paso...-sin evitarlo lo abrace llorando -Molestia...MI MOLESTIA LEMON/One-shot :)


Caminaba sin sentido alguno, hacía ya tres años que se marchó de Konoha, desde ese día nunca volvió a ser la misma, hace ya mucho que no le importa nada más que él, ya no le importa nada más que ser fuerte y traerlo de vuelta.

_Flash back_

-Vamos Sakura-chan ¡te has convertido en una aburrida igual que el teme!-protesto Naruto, Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada

-yo tengo un solo objetivo y tú sabes perfectamente cual es Naruto - el rubio suspira derrotado

-por lo menos déjame ayudarte... - Sakura sonrió dulcemente y lo abraza

-¡por supuesto! tu ayuda me serviría de mucho, ahora déjame que seguiré entrenando.

_Fin flash back _

Una traviesa lagrima rodó por sus mejillas, hace ya tres o cuatro meses que Naruto no está con ella y aun no lo supera, era como un hermano, un gran amigo que murió para protegerla, ahora lo único que quedaba del equipo siete era ella y Sasuke, por eso lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Saltaba de rama en rama hace más de unas horas que no paraba a tomar un descanso y sentía como su chacra disminuía, cuando paro para tomar un respiro sintió una presión en sus manos

-¡mierda! - hilos ninjas la sujetaban con fuerza

-¡buena caza Karín!- una voz masculina llego a sus oídos.

Su respiración era entrecortada, estaba cansada hace mucho que caminaban y cuando se reusaba a hacerlo la arrastraban y dolía más por lo que no le quedaba otra que caminar.

Entraron a una cueva y la tiraron a un costado aun amarrada por lo que no pudo amortiguar el golpe y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Una sombra al final de la cueva llamó su atención y al percibir quien era sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¡Sasuke-kun! - grito alegre pero al ver la reacción del Uchiha dejo de sonreír.

-suéltenla...-ordeno sin ninguna intención de reconocerla o por lo menos saludarla y desapareció al final de la cueva. Ella derramo sangre y lágrimas, Naruto murió por protegerla y el solo hacia eso...

-sígueme...-su serena voz llego a sus oídos y lo miro con odio sin siquiera inmutarse ante su orden

-¡te he dicho que me sigas!-grito enojado - a menos que quieras dormir en el calabozo - se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta una puerta de madera con el símbolo Uchiha tallado en ella

-puedes dormir ahí...-apunto hacia una cama el pelinegro

-¿porque...?-sorprendido se volteo a verla

-si no quieres duerme en el piso

-no...¿Porque...siempre haces esto?... ¡porque de una maldita vez no me mateas...me harías un favor! ...-rio-pero que dijo, ¡si tu solo piensas en tu maldita venganza!-estampo su puño el mejilla del Uchiha- ¡idiota te odio, te odio, eres una mierda y yo...Naruto el no...Él no se merecía eso...!-lo golpeo en el pecho y sin evitarlo lo abrazo y rompió en llanto

-molesta...-por un momento ella pensó que la aceptaría por lastima por lo menos pero no...

-**MI molestia**- sorprendida dejo salir un sollozo y sintió como los fuertes brazos de Sasuke la envolvían

-Sa-sasuke...no me vu-vuelvas a dejar sola...-hipo

-hmp...no lo hare- sus miradas se conectaron y sus labios se juntaron en un desesperado encuentro, la peli rosa enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke danzando al mismo ritmo que la suya. El pelinegro bajo por su cuello haciéndola suspirar su nombre, mordió levemente su cremoso cuello y dejo su marca haciéndola saber que era suya

Sakura enredo sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de Sasuke y lo obligo a besarla, cuando su espalda toco la fría pared un escalofrió la recorrió, Sasuke desesperado arranco su camisa rosa y la tiro al suelo, este miro sorprendido su abdomen... tenía las marcas de las muchas batallas que paso para llegar hasta él. Sus manos bajaron y acariciaron las heridas deseando poder matar al bastardo que la lastimo

la beso tiernamente y sus manos pasaron por su espalda desabrochando el brazier dejándolo resbalar por sus brazos. Sasuke busco sus senos con necesidad acariciándolos como siempre deseo. Sakura harta de estar quieta lo atrajo hasta su cara y lo beso, bajo por su masculino cuello y saco su camisa, lo empujó a la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre él.

Con un movimiento rápido Sasuke quedo sobre ella y la miro

-puedo parar...-sabía que tal vez era su primera vez, además el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda

-hazlo- ambos gimieron al sentir sus sexos rozar y despacio se unieron hasta tocar el cielo juntos.

Se veía cansada y agotada, murmuraba cosas en sueños... estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Despertó y miro la cama vacía estaba sola, y se abrazó a sí misma, no quería volver a estar sola nunca más y no pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente

-hmp...-su característico sonido la hizo volver a la realidad y lo abrazo- Sa-sakura... no...Puedo respirar- la peli rosa rio y lo soltó de inmediato

-lo siento Sasuke-kun...-

-mejor tapate...-sonrió de lado y le lanzo una camiseta, la peli rosa se sonrojo y se tapó con las sabanas Quedándose dormida en el pecho de Sasuke.

-hmp...eres** mi molestia**.


End file.
